Armando's Personal Case
by BillWeasleyfan219610
Summary: Diego Armando who still goes by Godot takes on a case of his deceased best friend since the child of his is being accused. He has other reasons too. Being a family friend was one part but there was another reason and it had to do with her. Sara Mew was his extended niece to the public, but only he knew the truth with his two best friends dead. Or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Fey and Co. Law offices was just starting its day and there were 4 attorneys up in the Head office. Mia Fey and Diego 'Godot' Armando were the leaders. Diego and Mia had taken on a case for a woman who begged them to. Her husband had just been murdered and there was a prime suspect. The woman's stepdaughter. Diego knew the child well since the victim was an attorney. When he met her she was very friendly and cared about her dad.

"So how do we prove our client is innocent?" Miles Edgeworth was taking the case for one reason. This child's mother was a prosecutor and had also asked for his involvement. Mia sighed and then saw Godot walk in and he looked angered. "What is it, Diego?"

"She's been taken into custody. They have no physical evidence linking her as far as we're aware. Which means two things," Diego sighed.

"Either they found the weapon and linked it to her, or they came up with a motive. Though Sara is a good child. She never got in anyone's way," Mia answered.

"Regardless Mia we need to get an idea as to what's going on," Diego sighed. As Diego opened his e-mail he was sent a video. "I think we have it too. The prosecutor's office just sent me this. Since we have Miles they want him seeing this. They have placed Sara at the scene," he warned.

Miles looked at his phone and sighed. "The reason they told you to make sure I see it is because then they were dropping the bombshell that I'm now prosecuting this case. I'll make sure to keep a clear head. No bias. But for now, I'm going to stay away so then we can get this done properly."

"Thank you, Miles. That actually clears our case up nicely too. Knowing that we have a prosecutor with no bias. I know you'll trust your clients but we need to let the evidence talk." Mia knew that Miles was a good guy he just was viewed wrongly.

As Miles left, Diego saw the video and frowned. There were only reports of 3 people. The witness that everyone knew about, the victim and the defendant. Where did this 4th person come from? Someone wasn't fully honest in their testimony and he was going to find out who. He and Mia had an appointment with their client at the detention center anyways. Diego changed from his red dress shirt to his forest green one and slipped his mask on and walked out looking exactly like his Godot side of him. "We should get going, Mia. We have a date with our client and the truth of what happened that day," he decided.

"Of course Mr. Armando," she answered walking out and going to get Phoenix. Meanwhile, Diego looked at an image of the bright and jovial Sara. Her darker skin that was similar to his made him chuckle. "We're ready. Let's get going," she informed Diego who nodded and climbed into the car and drove off immediately. "We got a profile for you. We had requested a profile dossier from Sara's school. Sara is an honour student. She is known for her involvement in the Green Team and Yearbook committee."

"Green Team?" Phoenix was so confused and Diego pressed a button on his car's screen to hook up to Mia's laptop and the pictures came up.

"It's a recycling team Phoenix. They work together to do good in their school and help the earth. Separate plastics, metals, cardboard and garbage. She's very good about that here as well. She likes to make sure we all do it and in the end, it helps us too since we don't have to call the waste truck as much. What else do we have Mia?"

"She's skilled in robotics, art, French and Literature. She is known for creating a robot to help the children find books. She was recognized last year for challenging the impossible. She was involved in a criminal case but cleared of all charges. Her professor had done a bio attack. She had been infected and her hand was found touching the weapon. But it was later revealed that her hand laid over it. When asked to pitch something like the needle as if she was aiming to hit someone her aim was too high and proven to be not true. When the professor attacked the dummy it hit the target perfectly. The courts didn't let them see the target. So she was cleared of charges previously. Can't blame them for rushing her to a detention center this time," Mia sighed.

"So what rushed the trip out here Diego?" Phoenix was curious and that made Diego nod at Mia. They all had to be up to speed if they stood a chance against the evidence that the prosecution was hiding.

"He just got a video from the prosecutors and it doesn't add up. There are 3 key players in this case. The victim, the defendant and the witness. That's all we knew about. All of a sudden we're seeing a video with 3 people in it. All the key players we knew about. Why is there a 4th person? Who are they and is there more to the story? We're going to talk to our client. See if she's forgotten anything," Mia informed.

As they arrived, Mia and Diego showed their lawyer cards and that made the guards nod. There was only one convict that they were associated with at the moment and it was Sara Mew. As they walked into a large visiting room they heard the sound of a buzzer. Finally, they saw her. The girl that had been thrown into a large mess.

"Sara," Diego greeted shaking her hand. She nodded at him and she sat down across from him. "I know the police asked for a statement from you. I want your side of the story. Don't leave a detail out. We just received something that could contradict you should we find out you lied. We do want to help you. We just need the truth from you," he informed cooly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara sat down and the guard looked at Diego questioningly when she made the motion to uncuff her. "It's alright. The victim in the case was her father and we know her well. She won't hurt us," Diego calmed. The guard nodded before undoing her cuffs. "Tight security on you huh?"

"Yeah. Can't fully blame them one this one. I've been to court once and gotten away. You don't think they all think I was guilty? People all harbor that feeling. Including my stepmother," she sighed as she looked at him. "I doubt you're here on social as mentioned earlier. What's going on?"

"Sara, the prosecutors' office just sent an e-mail to Godot," Mia began. Mia knew that Sara was aware of how to address Diego when not in the Law Offices. She nodded and looked at them patiently. "It was a video of the crime. You were conscious a little while before you blacked out. You never told us this. We want to help you but to do that we can't have things hidden. Tell me the whole story. What happened?"

"I don't remember being awake," she explained and Mia looked at Diego shocked. But Diego nodded and had an idea as to what happened. Most children like Sara who had been through this could have had memories suppressed. Or her moments of being conscious were so minimal that her memory didn't grasp it.

"Kitten, you're entering a larger den than our offices. I need you to try your hardest to remember. I'll ask questions and I need you to try and remember every detail," he calmly explained and she nodded before the guard slammed his hand down. "Problems officer?"

"You're coaxing her," he warned. Both Mia and Diego stood at that and got in the guard's face. They didn't take kindly to how the man was treating Sara. The girl just lost her father and was being accused of killing him. They knew the truth and had to prove it. "What are you doing?"

"Don't like it now that we're giving you exactly what she feels? She talks pretty easily to us. But you are acting as an intimidating force. I highly suggest you step out of the room. Before I call for the guard captain," Diego spat.

"I'm already here. Problems Godot?" The guard captain had called Diego when they had received notice of getting a suspect in a criminal case and that it was a Mew.

"This man is intimidating my client. I want to have a chat with her alone. She won't hurt me. Plus she's weaponless. Guards have to search her before she meets with people," Mia informed him while looking straight at the captain.

"I see. Well then we will be 4 corridors down. Don't worry, I know that Sara won't hurt you. When I told her I had arranged a meeting with her lawyers she asked if you two were her defence. When I promised her that you two would be the defence attorneys she calmed down." Diego nodded and as the door shut he looked at Sara.

"Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to ask me questions about the night of my father's death," she responded as she looked up. "Oh and you can lose the mask. I know it's just for colour aiding although it doesn't really help does it?" Diego looked at her shocked. "Dad always speaks highly of you. He told me that you had ingested poison and the nerve damage robbed you of your ability to see in colour. I still believe in you. Plus dad used to tease me that your obsession with coffee is almost as bad as mine," she informed. Diego looked at her. "Yes I drink coffee. Not right now because they won't let me, which makes me actually get sick. It's withdrawal and it's painful," she informed quickly.

"When we get you out of here I'm taking you to my favourite coffee shop. Anyways the night of the murder. What restaurant did your dad take you to?" Sara pulled out her bag. "Did they let you keep it?" She nodded and he smiled in relief.

"I told them there were things I wanted to give my attorneys. So the captain of the guards ensured I would be able to. He protected my bag from the guards and told me that he'd give it to me the moment before I entered the room. He told the guards not to touch me or my bag before leaving." She pulled out a menu and handed it to Diego. "That's the restaurant. I also circled what we all ate. 3 different colours. Purple is mine, Blue is dad's and black is her's. Dad was eating okay until halfway through. He got a phone call and then grew tense. He kept silently glancing at me and my food. I started to worry someone was targeting me or him," she continued.

"Why would you or your father be targeted?" Mia didn't know about what case her father had been working on.

"Dad was working on a case that may have finally broke the chains on the most elusive thief in the country," she answered and Diego was quick to grab a folder and saw it before pulling it out. "That's right. He was so close to catching the elusive Carmen Sandiego," she answered.

"Carmen Sandiego was a TV show wasn't it?" Mia was aware of that and that made her realize. "The impersonator had almost been found by him and convicted?" She nodded and that made Mia look at Diego. "If that's true than if she was at the restaurant, she found an opportunity. She didn't care that there were other people in danger from her stunt. She just wanted her father dead," Mia sighed.

"While that may be true, Sara there is a piece of the video that bugs me. The gun that I can see in your hand. Who does it belong to?" Sara looked at the picture of her father and he sighed. "Why were you holding your dad's gun?"

"While I had my consciousness I do remember holding it in an attempt to scare off the attacker. It didn't work so I threw it. After that I blacked out at the sound of a gunshot and a scream. I know it wasn't dad's but someone screamed," she answered.

"Godot there' something about her story that doesn't make sense. She sounds terrified but her video shows otherwise," Mia sighed.

There was a few moments of silence before Sara gave Godot the bag. "There's a bag full of stuff that you'll need. You'll know what's important. I know your friend doesn't believe me. If I weren't certain of what I did that night, I wouldn't either. It's a never ending nightmare," she answered as she stood.

"If you think of anything you didn't mention today please ask the guard captain to speak with us. We'll be in contact," Mia answered as they left and watched the guards escort her back to her cell. "What do you think about this Diego? Think she really blacked out?"

"I believe she did. Sara's always been a frightened little kitten who needed coaxing. Her father coaxed her into the Law Offices. It was hard when she lost her biological mother. Can you imagine the nightmare she feels right now?"

"No. I couldn't fathom that, but I can't believe some of her story. How can she blackout after throwing a gun?"

"Easy. The effects of the crash finally got to her head and she lost consciousness. The good thing is that she heard a scream. If at the trial she hears it again she'll be able to say that the scream is the same. We have to believe in our client Mia. She's innocent," Diego answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia looked at the video again as Diego had gone to go look through Sara's bag. But Mia wanted proof that Sara was lying. As much as Sara was a good friend in the Law Offices her alibi was too clean. As she watched she noticed that Sara's eyes did indeed glaze before rolling back and she passed out seconds after throwing the gun. But the video stopped. Now she was questioning who this 4th person was and who's side they were on. "You can quit looking at the video. I found evidence that the police couldn't find. Sara grabbed it in a last attempt to preserve her innocence. She has her father's gun, the bullet left on the ground from the missed shot, the menu, her dad's phone and a key. She's trying to send a message while she can. I think she's trying to prove her innocence. She knows that forensics could do a ballistic marking test on her dad's gun to the bullet that was from the scene. I think we may just have all the evidence that we need," he mused.

"Well once the courts hear she stole from the scene, we won't stand a chance. They'll charge her with crime scene tampering," Mia snapped and Diego looked at her. "We can't defend her. We have to hand her to someone else," Mia sighed. Diego looked a little annoyed at Mia. "I do believe in our client but we'd be signing a death wish if we keep her as our client. She needs to go to someone who's willing to risk their badge. Diego you barely got your's back."

"She's our client. We stand behind her. If she sees us give up on her she may just plead guilty and let Carmen Sandiego get away from the grasps of police everywhere," Diego responded. Mia looked at Diego shocked. How did he know who Carmen Sandiego was? "Carmen had to be near the two of them. Especially since her father was watching himself and his precious Sara closely. Sara knew too which is why she kept an eye on her dad. I've known the two of them since Sara's mom was alive. Sara always had an eye for the suspicious. So did her dad. She inherited his instincts. Sara always knew when something wasn't right which is why when I brought my first girlfriend to meet the man I considered a brother, she was always watching her. Sara even pointed a knife at her. We disarmed her easily, but Sara never stopped glaring at the woman I loved. Slowly I learned why. When we were about to leave, Sara grabbed a knife even sharper than her first one and threw it at my girlfriend. The knife had successfully stabbed her or so I thought. When I took off her jacket it revealed to have stabbed a document that almost cost me my career. She made me sign something that I thought was for a car. It was a statement saying I was Carmen Sandiego's accomplice. Sara had stabbed where my name was and I gave it to her. She shredded it and punched my ex in the face. Nobody could hide how proud they were of her. She used to call me Uncle Diego. I promised her mother when she was on her deathbed that I would protect Sara as if she was my own flesh and blood. To this day I live up to that. I will prevent her from going to court and getting convicted," he explained and there was a tear in Diego's eye.

"I never knew how close you were to Sara. Was she always so vengeful?" Mia had to know that and Diego shook his head. "Why did she fight so hard against people? I take it she did it more than once around you. It sounds like her nature," she noted.

"It is. She fights for justice. She's a lot like her dad with her mother's personality. A firecracker," he chuckled as he looked at the picture of Sara. "My firecracker," he murmured. Mia slowly was putting it together and looked at Diego. "It's not important right now. Sara needs us to get her out of these hot waters. That's what we're here to do. So let's find every place that there's a flaw."

Meanwhile, in the office of Miles Edgeworth, he was not happy. He found a lot of circumstantial evidence and it wouldn't get a conviction. He had his badge at risk now and that was not what he wanted. If he took the case and was proven to be out of line with his logic, his badge was history. "Sara, please don't fail us now. Tell the courts the truth so we can all be a family again," Miles whispered. Miles and Diego had been vital parts in Sara's life when she was a little girl. He didn't want to see her arrested but if the evidence pointed to her he had to convict her.

As Sara laid in her cell she knew there was a risk in revealing she had taken evidence but she had to risk it. She had questions for Godot when he was himself but she couldn't ask them. Not until he had proven her innocence. Her father had revealed he wasn't her father. But someone they both knew was. He raised her like she was his child though as a favour to an old friend. He had to protect the child from herself and from the world until he could come back for her.

"Please Godot. If you're who I think you are, I need you. There's a time to fix this and it's now," she whispered before finally falling asleep worrying herself about what was to come as the trial was close to beginning. She had a case to prove. Carmen Sandiego was destroying her family.


	4. Chapter 4

As the morning of the trial began, Sara was in the defendant lobby and she was allowed to wear one outfit she could choose from the clothes Diego brought for her. As she changed she sat in the defendant's lobby waiting for her lawyers. Edgeworth walked in and looked at her with pity. "If you're here to feel sorry for me, don't bother. However the case plays is however it plays. "

"You used to be so hopeful. You'd see the good in people when they couldn't see it themselves," Miles realized. He couldn't believe how much one trial was changing her and her beliefs.

"That was the me that had some innocence in the eyes of the town. Now I'm not so sure. When everyone heard I was a suspect, they all were talking. Sometimes they would go to the police and demand I be hung there and then. Said I was involved in the last case too yet the evidence had been proven. My hand only touced the weapon after I went unconscious since my hand remained slack on it. All they got was half my palm. That was enough for the town. When I was released, nobody in town would look at me the same again. I even got banned from places because of my case involvement," she informed.

"What case was this?" Miles was aware of a lot of cases in the town and wanted to know which one this was. He needed to be aware of her past.

"There was a bio-attack at the elementary school on Centennial. I was in the assailant's class and had gone at him to stop the weapon. I blacked out though from a blow to the head. When I woke up I saw the needle under my hand. I lifted my palm and placed it in front of it to push myself up. As I awoke I saw my class. All were dead. Bleeding out through their noses. I was too but I was able to stop the bleeding. As I had managed to get whatever was wrong with me under control, the police arrived and arrested me. I didn't blame them at the time. I was the only one awake so they had to think I did it. No questions or anything. Just a simple I was under arrest. That was all it took for my name to be ruined in the eyes of the town," she explained.

Miles looked and frowned before hearing the doors open. "I believe she's our client Miles. Aren't you the prosecution?" Diego and Mia walked in and looked extremely professional. "Nice choice of clothes by the way Sara. I see you used what I provided to your advantage."

"Kind of have to. I need some good graces in that courtroom today," she answered as she fixed her glasses. She glanced up at the monitor for the jury and audience that was allowed to be there and frowned.

"Where is your mother anyways Sara?" Mia had forgotten to correct that to stepmother.

"Don't know but back to the matter at hand. Godot's right Edgeworth. Last I checked you were my prosecutor," she began. Miles sighed knowing nobody would like the truth of the situation.

"I was. I got notice this morning that I was off the case and a veteran was on it. I don't like who it is so I'm going in as well to help. Like you Armando, I know she's innocent. Although her brain is clouded. She's beginning to swallow the harsh pill the town is giving her. She's not wanted in town so she's beginning to fade into the background and be willing to accept a guilty verdict. It's not the truth though and that's the job of every attorney. Regardless of personal belief," Miles answered.

"Who are we facing in court? Who's the new prosecutor?" Mia wanted to know what they were up against.

"It's a von Karma isn't it?" All 3 looked at her shocked. "I'm not stupid. Manfred and dad had butted heads a few times. I wouldn't be shocked if he took it. Just to get revenge on him." Sara had met Manfred once and he didn't like her from that point on. She didn't know what she did, but she made note to avoid his path whenever she could.

"Sadly she nailed the person on the head. Manfred von Karma is her prosecutor. Be wary of what you say," he advised before they all heard the gavel banging. "Good luck Sara. Keep your head high. You know the truth of what's happened. So keep your mind clear," he advised before the bailiffs took her inside the courtroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Godot's POV**

Sara is depending on my team to defend her. I know she was innocent the last time. That bio-attack was the easiest thing to protect her from since she was only 7 years old. Her father and I taught her how to attack someone that was bigger than her in case of emergencies. That qualified so I knew she told the truth. We were lucky that time. This time there is a lot of evidence to go through and it has to be searched by a fine-tooth comb. The only part I worry about is when it's revealed the defendant took stuff from the scene. Manfred will not be easy on her about that. The judge will hopefully see reason and realize that the town has a different view on Sara than us.

"Godot," Edgeworth warned cooly as he stood beside me. "You're looking nervous and it's affecting your client. She's shaking at the mere thought of losing the trial as is," he added. I nodded and smiled as I dug through my bag and saw it. Even when she grew up she had a stuffed bear in my bag. When the emotions grew too much she squeezed the bear to help her. I walked over and handed it to her.

"If this trial feels like it's making it hard, remember to squeeze the bear," I reminded. She nodded and the bailiffs looked at me before I showed the medical examination report that showed Sara had a need for the bear. As I stood at the table the prosecution and the judge finally showed up. It's been 20 minutes since her trial was supposed to start. No wonder the poor girl is having a panic attack internally.

"Defense, I presume you are ready. The prosecution and I had to have a chat about the case since he was thrown on last minute," the judge informed.

"We are ready, Your Honour." Mia had a good grasp on the situation at hand now and realized she said some harsh things about Sara without realizing the truth. Sara had the evidence which meant we had to prove it was useful.

"Your opening statement Prosecutor von Karma," the judge began before seeing Manfred snap his fingers.

"This time I'm summoned here for a murder. It's tragic when a defence attorney dies but it's worse when it's at the hands of a child. Who would have thought that soft and shy Sara Mew hid a secret? She was a murderer. She was being taken to dinner by her father and his new wife. They seemed to be enjoying a peaceful meal until a phone call arrived. At that point, the victim kept a close eye on his daughter. Why else would he do that unless she had plans to kill him and had been found out?"

As I listened to Manfred I could see a tear stuck in Sara's eyes. She missed him. My brother who was my best friend. I couldn't bear to see this. Seeing Sara sad bothered me for a number of reasons. But they all couldn't be said to her. She had to learn it for herself. "Now we will let Prosecutor von Karma call his first witness."

"I'd like the defendant to take the stand," he informed. I gulped as silently as I could while Sara looked to our side. Miles gave her an encouraging nod which made her get up on the stand a little easier. "State your name and profession."

"She doesn't know what the last word means," I warned and Manfred glared at me. "Name and what you do with your life. Student teacher etc," I clarified.

"The defence will not coach her," Manfred warned and I rolled my eyes. She literally doesn't know what the word profession means.

"Your Honor, the defendant is a child. You don't think she's never heard it? I know what the word would be replaced with for a while. Sara, you're 13 years old right?" I watched her nod and looked at Mia confused. "She'd replace the word profession with work or job. Those are words a 13-year-old would be familiar with. So I think that the prosecution is making a baseless conjecture about what we did there," she informed.

"The defence has a point prosecution. I don't see many children at her age knowing what the word means. So merely clarification is not against the rules," he responded.

"My name is Sara Mew and I'm a student at the Owl Academy for young women," she responded. Thank goodness Damien taught her what to say when she was 8. Back then we definitely were allowed to dumb words down. The judge has to have realized that we were involved with that case.

"On the night of the murder, you were out with your father and stepmother. Correct?" I watched and noticed the bear get squeezed. She's annoyed.

"Yes. I believe we've covered this," she answered calmly. He smirked and then held up something I should have realized would be used. "That's my father's cellphone. What of it?" She's getting a little too cheeky.

"According to this, you're the last person he called. Would you care to explain to the courts why?" I frowned. Sara told me someone else called him. Who's the mysterious person that called him. Why'd she get called after that?

"I had left the table for a few minutes but my cellphone was still in my pockets. Dad called me and warned me about the contents of his phone call," she responded. She stopped there. Why didn't she bring up Carmen Sandiego?

"Your Honour, let it be known to the courts that her father was working with a client. This client was being charged with being Carmen Sandiego. He had reported to our company that he had evidence the client wasn't Carmen Sandiego, but there was another person that it could be. We asked if he confided in anybody. Only 2 other people knew about his investigation. His sole child and another attorney. Miles Edgeworth who had a two-way badge," I informed.

"The courts will accept the case information regarding Carmen Sandiego as evidence to the courts," he promised.

"I don't see how her father's investigation into Carmen Sandiego bears any relevance to our case. I demand it be removed," Manfred responded.

"I can see how it's linked. Sara has previously stated that her father was close to catching this person. When she said that who would be angry? The victim's family or Carmen Sandiego themselves?" Thank goodness Miles is here to deal with it.

"In dad's call, he warned me to watch my back. We were being monitored. He also asked me to insert my dental implant's main function. To filter harmful toxins from my food. He warned me that Carmen Sandiego was too close to us. So I did as asked," Sara confided. Thank you, Miles! She disclosed the phone call contents.

"Objection. Your phone call was only 1 minute and 30 seconds long," Manfred began. I blinked when I heard chuckling and looked to see it was Sara. "I don't understand why the defendant finds the desire to laugh."

"Nor do I," I began looking at her shocked. I hadn't expected this side of Sara to make an appearance.

"You really are the most oblivious prosecutor I've ever met. I'm his kid. We've established this. You don't think that he taught his daughter how to translate rushed messages. He had to find a way to tell me without tipping off Sandiego that he was giving me a warning. Toothache meant my dental implant. Immediately meant right away or from the start. Checked out means monitoring. With that you can translate a message from my dad. Dental implant monitor from the start. What can you get from that prosecution? That's if you're smart enough."

"I already translated it," I informed the judge when he was about to call her out and he looked at me. "Sara got a message in code. To translate that sentence it said the following. We were being monitored from the beginning. Turn your implant on right now," I translated and everyone looked at me. Sara had to smile in relief though. "It pays to know your employees," I explained looking at Manfred.

"Well, we only have 1 gun and one bullet. You have to know that she did it," Manfred informed. Miles nodded at me and Sara took a deep breath knowing I had to do it.

"Your Honor, the defence received a load of evidence from the Youth Detention Center," I informed. Manfred and the judge looked at me. "Sara is not looked at with the innocent until proven guilty styles that we expect. Sara is looked at like a convict since the case 5 years ago," I informed.

"What of it?" Manfred seriously hasn't picked up on it? She's right. For a man who has an almost untainted record, he's oblivious.

"I'd like to call a 15-minute recess and have a word with you Your Honor," I informed. The judge nodded and slammed his gavel down. We have 15 minutes to explain that the evidence is admissible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sara POV**

As Godot is over with the judge in his chambers, I'm here panicking. What will happen when he learns that all my evidence is from the crime scene and I took it? "Would you stop pacing? It won't speed up the discussion they are having," Miles warned and I stopped and sat. "Thank you. Now you've pleaded your case. Relax about the rest. That's our job to expose other people's lies. Now I don't trust Manfred to not have a backup plan. I'm worried about a new witness," he informed.

"Only 2 people he could call that should concern you. The one person that was in that elevator with us, and Lily. Those two you should fear," I responded. Miles looked to me shocked. "You really think that my stepmom would take my side? You're living a fantasy. She would rather see me in jail."

"Thanks for the warning," Mia informed before we both saw Godot come out. "How'd it go? Is he going to make it admissible?" Godot seemed upset until he put a hand on my head and buried his fingers in my hair. I am going to eventually smack you Diego Armando.

"Good work bagging it. Thanks to that, you've delayed the verdict by a day at least. He's said if we let forensics clean your bag tooth and nail, all evidence can be considered admissible. I told him you'd do anything to get that evidence admissible. So forensics is cleaning the bag. You won't be returning to the detention center either. I arranged for you to stay with me like old times. That way we know you're in court on time and on top of that, you won't be heckled all night. We explained what our offices saw at the detention center. But in that time I want the truth. I know you haven't finished talking," he warned.

"I promise Diego," I assured and he nodded escorting me outside. I noticed reporters and gulped. I forgot about how popular I am when in the limelight for a crime. This means we have to prevent my face from being seen and prevent details from being leaked. The real killer is out there and they could watch this and get ideas. This is a very dangerous situation to be in. Playing with fire can kill you. Diego you had better not mess this up. Keep our profile low.

"We already have a plan. Diego and Miles are taking your front and one side. Then Phoenix is taking the other side while I take the back. We won't let them see your face. Pull your hood up," Mia informed and as I did that, they walked outside making sure that my face avoided a camera.

"Defense Attorney Godot. How are you planning to clear your client of all charges? Is it even possible?" See what I mean? I'm the legitimate circus clown to them when it comes to trials. They have to know if I'm going to be given the guilty or not guilty verdict right away.

"No comment. This case is still underway so no comments will be given at this time," he answered as he and Miles acted as shields for me to climb in the car without being seen. As I got in, Mia and Phoenix followed. Finally, Godot and Edgeworth climbed into their seats and noticed that I already was overwhelmed. "Don't let the media influence you. There's more than enough evidence to get you an acquittal. We did it once we will get it again," Godot promised.

"I want the truth that you never told me. Who's my father?" Edgeworth looked at Diego 'Godot' Armando shocked. He didn't expect that question to come out. Not at a time like this especially.

"I will answer questions regarding your biological father after the trial. As soon as we get you out of the view of the town," he answered. I nodded knowing that was the truth. Diego has never once lied to me in all my life. Which means that we have to trust each other.

As we returned to his home, Mia was quick to help me get inside and I smiled at her. "I'm sorry," we apologized at the same time before chuckling.

"I should have had as much confidence in you that Diego has from the start. I knew you weren't a killer but the tampering with the scene clouded my mind. So I'm sorry," she apologized. I never blamed this woman. Mia's always had a kind heart and cared about what happened to me. She had a lapse in judgement. Everyone has those moments.

"I should also apologize for not mentioning the tampered scene in the first place," I chuckled before we both heard a groan. That's Godot and I know it. "Diego, what's wrong?" Godot groaning not even 10 minutes after us getting to his place can only spell one thing. That thing has a name too and it's drawn to me like a magnet. Trouble. What's happened since we got home?

"You have a literal target on your back. Recognize this?" As he tossed the card down I gasped. This is the calling card of Carmen Sandiego. When did they get in here? The door was locked. "There was a shattered window. It seems that nothing was stolen which means one thing. They know you and where you were going. Does your stepmom know where you are?" Are you implying something? I shook my head regardless though and he nodded. "Well it seems someone leaked where you were going. We'll have to keep an eye on that," he answered.

"You evaded the Iron Bars today. Can you do it tomorrow? I look forward to your performance. Carmen Sandiego," I read. This is not good. Carmen Sandiego was at that trial and she will be back tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

When the night arrived, Diego was studying two old case files that he had been involved with that involved Sara and her 'father'. Sara had been a witness and a defendant the previous times. "What you reading Diego?" Mia was curious. As Diego looked at the one regarding a case that her father prosecuted he handed it to Mia. "This is," she gasped. Diego nodded and that made Mia look at him. "Is that why Sara has always been so sensitive to a hand on the shoulder and puts contacts in?" Diego nodded before taking a deep breath.

"The day I watched my world collapse. I watched Sara fall into a pool of nitric and acetic acid. Her 'father' got the man who caused it to get a guilty verdict. I stayed with Sara during the trial and testified via Skype. When she woke up I was so relieved. All she had to endure was a change in eye colour. It was a relief for her too. She had something different about her. Her mom said that her eyes matched me and so did her skin. Luckily the acid didn't damage it. Her skin was exposed for 5 minutes since me and Damien immediately hit the emergency draining procedures. Her mom and I showered her with gifts trying to make her feel better but in the end all she cared about was me being there. As if she knew," he sighed.

"I'm sure in her heart she knows something isn't right. Besides her eyes was there damage to her elsewhere?" Mia secretly was beginning to understand why Diego was never leaving the town. He had to watch out for his daughter who seemed to attract trouble like a magnet.

"Her hair. Can you see the streaks of purple, blue and red?" Diego pointed to different places on Sara's ponytail where colour was noticeable. Mia nodded remembering that identifying feature in her auburn hair. "She got that from the chemicals. She always tries to use colours to cover it but it burns through the colour products like the acid itself. That was how we had to fight for her in the bio-attack. The man clearly said that he saw Sara and the giveaway was the hair colour. He identified all her colour streaks. Now I fight for her to the end since she seems to attract trouble. I can't let her get in trouble when it's not her fault. Manfred will play dirty tomorrow. We have to figure out why as well as how. Who does he have that might make Sara freeze up?"

"She seems to not really want to talk about her stepmother. It could be her. She was in the elevator with her father and her," Mia answered before sighing. She knew that they had to hope the judge gave them back the bag that was jammed full of evidence. If Manfred got it then there would be no doubts in her mind that Sara would be trapped in a Detention Center.

"I think she knows something about her stepmother that she won't reveal unless she absolutely must do that. It seemed to be like pulling teeth when the guards tried to get information from her. So we'll have to hope for the best when we go to the courts tomorrow," he sighed. Mia nodded and went to bed as she passed the room that Diego gave to Sara and saw something that melted her heart. Sara was laying on her stomach and seemed to fall asleep reading. Mia went in and gently took the book from Sara's limp hand and was about to close it before she read the message.

'Beware of Carmen Sandiego. Hide the keys,' it read. Mia took the book out to Diego and he read it frowning. "I'll talk to her about it in the morning so we're forewarned," he promised and Mia nodded while going to bed herself.

The sun hit Sara's face and she was about to sit up before she felt an ice-cold rag hit her face. "Morning Diego," she greeted before he threw the book at her head and she grunted in pain. "Ouch. What the heck was that about?"

"What keys did your father hide from Carmen Sandiego?" Sara looked at him and he sighed as she used the cold rag to wake up. "Mia came to make sure you slept comfortable and you had your book out. She was originally just going to close it until she read the message. You promised me the truth."

"He found her base and the keys to get in. We know who she is. Carmen Sandiego will be at that trial. I will expose her today," she promised. Diego sighed and thumped her head with his hand. "I swear you like hitting me."

"When you act stupid I do. Sara, you need to tell me right now about Carmen Sandiego's suspected identity," he warned. He didn't want to play anymore. Getting the hardest to capture criminal would help a lot of people in the area.

"Carmen Sandiego is Lily Mew," she responded coldly as she stood up and grabbed some clean clothes to change into for the trial. She had to be ready to see what Manfred von Karma had up his sleeves.


	8. Chapter 8

As Diego and Mia were driving to the courts they knew something wasn't right. Carmen Sandiego had been in their home and Sara was the key to unlocking the truth. If she was right, her stepmother was the largest thief in the country. "Sara what makes you so strong in that belief your, that Damien held?" Mia almost called him her father. She knew Sara wouldn't ask about him again until the acquittal.

"Damien had found something that would point to Carmen Sandiego. We had been following a lead from a witness and then we had a close call with our lives. I was heading to the local dance studio to prepare for the upcoming parade since our studio has a float and we have to perform on it. So I went to practice and every road was dead silent. All of a sudden out of nowhere a black car comes speeding at me. I managed to get out of it's way but it didn't stop there. The kids wanted to practice at the park," she began before Diego sighed.

"Damien told me about that attack. You were lucky not to be stabbed," he warned. Mia looked at Diego shocked. "Her troupe was practicing in the park and a man bumps into Sara. She's about to apologize when she spots a knife and is quick to lean forward and grab it. She threw it into a tree and managed to fend off the attacker until local law arrived. So you now understand why everyone calls her Miss Trouble. She attracts it to her as if it's her desire. Sara, what else was there?"

"I saw her do it," she answered and Mia turned to look at her. "She knew of course. I managed to lie my way out of it. But she threatened Damien if I didn't give her information. I have given her a lot of lies," she explained.

"I'm worried that she caught onto that. If that's the case she probably intended to kill you but decided to do two birds with one stone. Thought that you two wouldn't catch onto that but yet you did so the elevator was her next trick. Now is there anything about that bag that we should be aware of?" Diego had to be crystal clear with all the information that they had. Miles also needed to have everything so they were on a Skype call.

"Dad's gun will have my prints from when I grabbed it. I only grabbed it to scare off the attacker. There's a reason I grabbed the bullet. The bullet from my dad's gun, it was an accidental discharge. But it hit somebody and is missing. The bullet on the ground came from a gun and I'm worried it was dad's gun too. But we need to find the missing bullet. I'm worried there was an accidental discharge once I fainted as well. There's a part of the gun that can cause a discharge. Dad's gun is faulty which is why we have to be careful. If it hits the back of itself it could fire a bullet."

"That's true. If the bullet you collected that came from your dad, matches the missing bullet we know that the murder indeed had to kill him fast. They didn't plan this attack. You also mentioned accidental discharge. I'm thinking the bullet that you claim to be missing was an accidental discharge. Now if there is a second bullet and it matches your father's, well then we have our evidence. The gun discharged twice on accident once with purpose," Miles responded.

"Who do you think has that bullet Sara? The witness? Or Lily?" Mia knew that Carmen Sandiego was being referred to as her stepmother.

"Lily," she answered calmly and Miles gulped. "Talk Edgeworth. I'd rather hear it now," she responded.

"How do we get proof? We need to arouse enough suspicion in the judge to make him force a bullet extraction," he warned.

"Easy. I tapped into the records of Lily's job and she hasn't been to work in 5 days and has 4 more days off," she answered. Miles and Mia looked at her and she chuckled. "Laptops at the Detention Center. I sent them to Diego's tablet as well as the judge. Gotta love having enough town suspicion that the judge forces you to e-mail any evidence uncovered mid-trial," she responded.

"Well, I'm relieved now too. Now did you tell the judge to keep that from Manfred?" She nodded making Miles chuckle. "Well done. Manfred won't know what hit him," he answered. She smirked and walked around to the front of the car where the bailiffs were waiting and let them cuff her to go inside.

"Good luck," she responded before they took her inside. Diego nodded and watched as she went in without a fight.

"We have to get that acquittal," Diego whispered closing his eyes and feeling a tear prick his face. Mia and Miles knew now the exact reason the man was fighting hard. Sara needed him so he was there for her.

As they walked in, the judge handed them the bag and on top of that a metal detector. Miles looked at him and that made the judge smirk. "Von Karma is hiding something. Find it," he responded.

"I thought you were to be impartial," Miles responded.

"Sara put something in her email that she'll reveal. Trust Manfred to put her on the stand again," he warned. Diego nodded and walked back in and saw Sara glaring at Manfred von Karma.

"Come on Sara. Stop hiding things," Mia whispered.


End file.
